


Hard

by denna5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewritten from a drabble written for the kink meme. <br/>Prompt</p>
<p>Bruce is usually gentle with his lovers, but John likes it HARD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't sleep so was re looking over the first thing I ever wrote for this fandom and expanded it a little bit. Original work can be found here. 
> 
> http://tdkr-kink.livejournal.com/1025.html?thread=8961#t8961 
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Bruce Wayne has had lovers, a few over the years but not as many as the tabloids like to report. There had been flings when he was younger, physical attraction to a pretty face, male or female, and he would indulge sometimes but those had just been filling a need at the time. Those times would be quick and Bruce would leave, no evidence of what had happened on either person, no marks. What is happening right now is not like those times. 

There will be marks this time, just as there have been from the times before. Bruce knows, can see them forming already. Bruises in different places, along hips and arms. Scratches on both of their backs. And if things keep up there will be bite marks as well.

The few times that sex has been more than just a need, when the person had meant more than the urge, Bruce had tried not to leave marks that would seem like a claim. Touches would be gentle, the pace slow, but this is different, John is different from the others.

He seems to want to feel it more, wants to still feel it the next day. He wants Bruce to be rough in a way he has never been with any of the others he had thought to keep for a while. There had been a few first times that Bruce still thinks about on occasion and they had all been different in their own way but John’s seemed to stand out in how rough it had been. 

With Rachael, it had been his very first, so very young and they had both been fumbling, trying to figure it out as they went. It had been in his bedroom, both of them trying to be quiet, not wanting Alfred to catch them. Bruce remembers how his hands shook when he touched her breasts and the way she had smiled when they had finished. 

Talia, Miranda as she had pretended to be, had been playful in a way, had made him forget for a few moments all of his pain but Bruce wonders now how much of it had been real and how much of it was suppose to be the slow knife. She had asked him to run away with her and Bruce does not think about why she had offered, tries not to dwell on what they could have been if things had been different. 

Selina had been part of his fresh start. They were out of Gotham, exploring the world in a way she had always dreamed about. She had been teasing during it but after they had finished, he held her in a way that he was sure she had never been before, but she was not one that could be held for a long and he found after a while that he had left more behind than he realized. 

Returning to Gotham had meant going to the cave, finding John there and dealing with all the complicated emotions that went with it. John’s face had been such a mixture of relief and anger at the same time and when he swung his body towards Bruce, he had expected to be punched. Instead John’s hands had grabbed him and soon they were kissing. The whole thing became impulsive and desperate, greedy kisses, and rough hands. Bruce had bitten down upon John’s lower lip, just enough to draw a little blood. They had both gone to sleep after covered in marks that spoke of just how rough their hands had been. The next morning there were talks about what it meant, about what would happen now, and John’s bottom lip had been swollen. Bruce had watched fascinated as John would run his tongue along it or a finger tip as if he enjoyed the sting that it brought, a reminder of what happened the night before.

Tomorrow there will be more than just a slightly swollen lip. There will be marks all over. Bruce knows that is what John wants, that he likes this to be hard. He doesn’t want anything soft, doesn’t need to be coddled during this. He is all hungry touches right now, trying to drag their bodies as close together as he can. Legs wrapping around Bruce, hands tightening around hips, dragging Bruce further in. He likes it deep and hard. 

Their pace is quickening. Bruce was close, so close, every touch feeling amazing and his skin heating up. He bite John’s neck, tasting the salty tang of his skin , not enough to draw blood, but enough that it would be another mark in the collection. He can feel John’s nails dig into his skin in response, making their own marks. He thrusts into John as hard as John can take it and the noises that escape his mouth are enough to send Bruce over the edge with John soon tumbling after. 

They clean up after. Bruce looks over him, seeing the proof of what they had done all over John’s skin. Most of the marks will be covered by clothes, but there was a bruise forming on his neck that will be seen. John lies next to him and Bruce lets his hand rest on his neck, on the mark there. Tomorrow, it will be John’s hands tracing it and Bruce can’t wait to watch.


End file.
